Trust Me
by ohmanitsmichaela
Summary: Celty Sturluson and Shizuo Heiwajima; two of the most monstrous people in all of Ikebukuro, or so they think, and two of the greatest friends. They seek shelter in each other daily. That's normal, though, right? Of course it is, until it starts changing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, I know ShinraxCelty is canon (please forgive me my Shin/Cel shippers), but ShizuoxCelty could be, too! And I have a soft spot for that pairing. So… With that being said, I hope you enjoy the beautiful Shizu/Cel fluff. Thank you so much for reading!**

_Another day of work complete. Tom-san even bought me lunch. Again. I think I should pass tomorrow. He worries too much 'bout me. It wasn't a bad day either. Though I didn't get to throw a vending machine at that stupid fuckin' flea. He needs it for makin' me spill my milk earlier. Tch… Ha? What's that noise…?_

I sped toward Russia Sushi, letting Shooter guide me. I was much too furious from another failed attempt at finding my head to worry about driving. All I wanted was to have what was mine. Is that really too much to ask? I didn't think it was, but maybe someone else out there disagreed, since I still hadn't found it after 20 years.

"Yo, Celty." I heard a deep gruff voice called and Shooter immediately slid to a halt, knowing that I'd want to speak with the source of the sound. Shizuo-kun. My best friend, since… A long time.

"Hey, Shizuo. What're you doing out so late? Work again?" I asked, being polite, but not wanting to pry. I know how he likes to keep to himself.

"Actually, Tom-san and I just finished about an hour ago. I was just walkin' around to see if any losers needed an ass kickin' before I turned in for the night. What 'bout you? Whatcha doin' out alone? 'S not safe, ya know…" He frowned in disapproval, lighting a cigarette as he always did to help with his emotions.

"Shizuo," I let out a long sigh, "You know perfectly well that I can take care of myself." I took off a glove, absentmindedly playing with a shadow for emphasis.

"Sure, sure. I know all that," He grumbled, waving his hand at the smoke, "But a lady shouldn't have to protect herself. Ya know how I feel about junk like that." He puffed on his cigarette, and I let out a small chuckle.

"Right. Thanks for your concern, but it isn't necessa-…" He cut me off with a string of profanities, and I let him get it out of his system. Clearly he hadn't been able to beat the hell out of Izaya yet today.

"Ah, Celty, when ya gonna give that "dullahan" bullshit up and just let someone protect ya, huh? You don't gotta be so damn tough all the time, ya know…" He sighed, putting his cigarette out, immediately lighting another one.

"I know, I know. I just don't like people worrying about me all the time; same as you." I gave his shoulder a gentle pat, hoping he'd relax a little bit, "When are you going to lighten up, hm?" I teased. I know teasing wasn't my best idea, so I had a back-up in place.

"I don't know what ya mean. I am lightened up," He muttered, scowling at nothing in particular. Alright, it was clearly back-up plan time.

"Oi, you wanna go for a ride, Shizuo-kun? That's always fun. Shooter's been missing you, too." He looked at me suspiciously, trying to figure out what I had up my sleeve, before bending over to look at the bike with the same questioning eyes.

"Is she makin' that up to make me feel better, or ya really missed me?" He whispered, hoping I wouldn't hear him. Shooter revved his engine happily, and I gave his side a pat, silently thanking him for his help.

"Alright, alright. Since the bike seems to miss me, I'll go for a ride with ya." He shrugged nonchalantly and reached for the helmet made completely of shadows as he climbed on behind me, as per usual.

"Gee, thanks. Glad to know I mean so much to you." I chuckled softly, rubbing the bike affectionately, "So where would you like to go?" I asked, hearing Shooter's motor purr softly.

"Ya get your way and now I gotta answer questions, too?" He asked, laughing once, "Just go somewhere, woman. I don't really care where ya take me." I stopped for a minute, listening to his words play over in my head. That was Shizuo's way of admitting that he trusted me, and it was really sweet; not that I'd let him know that I thought so. That would just make him grouchy.

I laughed to myself, and switched gears quickly, rushing toward the city limits. Shizuo relaxed immediately when the wind started rushing past us. I felt him sneak his arms around my waist, as he usually did, and I wished I had a face so I could smile and let him know how great he is. He didn't believe me when I said, or typed, these things, and I hoped one day, when he could see the sincerity in my face, he would.

"Celty," He mumbled against my shoulder, almost sleepily, subconsciously tightening his hold on my waist protectively "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

I pulled off on a little side road I had found one day and eased him of the bike, helping him to the grass, before typing "nothing."

"Ha? Ya sure? I like listenin' to you type." He muttered, resting his arms behind his head with a drowsy smile, his eyelids drooping closed.

"Oi, just go to sleep, crazy bartender." I reached over, running my fingers through his hair gently to help lull him to sleep.

"I don't wanna sleep, Celty…" He mumbled innocently, rolling on his side, facing toward me, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oyasumi, Shizuo-kun." I carefully took his sunglasses off and stuck them in his pocket as I had seen him do so many times. I guess he felt the need to take something of mine because he reached over and took my PDA. He opened his eyes and stared at it with a perplexed expression for a long time before typing something and placing it back in my lap. I glanced down curiously to see what he had written.

"Oyasumi, Celty-chan." It said with a silly smiley face next to it. Then I heard him start to snore lightly, which I knew he'd deny in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry the last chapter was kinda boring. Hopefully this one will be better, and possibly fluffier. If it's not, I do apologize in advance. Bear with me, and I promise it will get better! Enjoy!**

I sat there silently, running my fingers through his short, messy, bleach-blonde hair. It was a perfect night, and he must've been dreaming because he moved around quite a lot. He eventually had laid his head in my lap, and I wondered briefly how much sleep he'd been getting lately. It couldn't have been much if he was sleeping through all this. I mean, my lap just can't be that comfy. I glanced down at him, seeing a faint, peaceful smile dance on his lips. He looked so innocent while he was sleeping. I wondered how anyone could doubt that he wasn't a monster, but I already knew the answers they'd throw at me, and I honestly couldn't care less. I knew Shizuo like no one else did, except maybe his brother, and he was far from being a monster. No one's willing to give him a chance though, and if anything pissed me off more than not being able to find my head, it was people judging Shizuo. All these thoughts came to mind as he slept, and my fingers must have brushed a few locks into his face. He batted at my hand sleepily, never opening his eyes, and muttered that the disgusting flea should keep his hands to himself. He stayed like that for quite a few hours until the sky gradually started lightening; a sign that dawn was approaching.

"Ha…? 'Hayou, Celty." He mumbled drowsily, blinking up at me with tired, golden hazel eyes. I reluctantly reached for my PDA and typed for him.

"Hey, there, sleepy head. Ready to wake up so soon?" I chuckled quietly, expecting him to get up, and rush me back on the bike so I could take him home.

"Damn flea was tryin' to get in my dreams. I had to wake up before he pissed me off." His brow furrowed into the ever-present scowl that everyone usually saw. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Oi, cut it out. It's like you're permanently mad. There are no baka informants here, so relax." I quickly noticed his nose scrunch up, as if he were concentrating on remembering how not to frown. He seemed to be having difficulties, so I reached up, gently smoothing out the wrinkles on his forehead.

"Celty?" He started, peering up at me with those beautiful topaz eyes, "Can I take your helmet off? If I can relax, I want ya to relax too, 'kay?" I gave him a slight nod and kept still has reached up and gingerly took my cat-like helmet off. I appreciated how carefully he handled it, knowing it was by far my favorite. No one ever saw me riding around without it.

"Ya know, ya wear this too much. It must not be good for your neck. You should take it off more often." He nodded stubbornly, laying it beside himself gently. "'Sides, you look nicer without it. Much more woman-like."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean, crazy bartender?" Without hesitating, I flicked is forehead, wishing very much that I could stick my tongue out at him, no matter how childish that sounded. I always look like a woman. I don't know what he's talking about. I must have subconsciously crossed my arms because he was tugging at them uselessly, trying to apologize.

"Ha? Ah, C'mon, Celty! Ya know I didn't mean it like that! Ya always look beautiful! It's just in that catsuit, it's hard to remember sometimes!" By this point, I was sure if I had a head, my jaw would have dropped so far, it'd probably be out of joint. Of all the things to hear from my best friend…

"Oh, shit! No! Nonono! I didn't say that right!" He started, still tugging at my arms, being careful, but not really holding back much either, "Ah, fuck, Celty! I'm sorry! I'm a fuckin' idiot! My mouth says things without really askin' my head if it's okay first!" I sat there for a few moments, waiting patiently for him to stop apologizing. I couldn't really blame him for thinking that. Without a head, there's nothing really to consider beautiful besides what most women have, and Shizuo's a gentleman. He avoids looking at those, which I was grateful for. I got enough crap from Masaomi, the baka.

"Shizuo, relax," I finally typed, "It's fine. I'm not mad. You're actually right, so no worries, oka…" My words trailed off as I watched his apologetic expression turn angry. This was new for me because no matter how often I'd seen him mad, which was a lot, I'd never been the cause of his fury, and I pondered my words to try to understand what had upset him.

"That's bullshit. You're fuckin' beautiful, got it? And if any asshole says otherwise, he won't say it long, 'cause I'll kill the bastard. We clear?" I really didn't want Shizuo to be angry anymore. It's not good for his health, and he's upset almost all the time. I started running my fingers through his bleached locks, hoping it'd help him calm down. His eyes closed slowly, and he gave a soft sigh of exasperation before letting his face relax. Here he was giving me a speech about being beautiful, and he had no idea that he was one of the most perfect things I'd ever seen…

Wait… What?

Did I really just think that to myself? I glanced down at Shizuo, studying his face, trying to figure out why the hell I had just thought about him like… Like _that._ I was starting to think he'd fallen asleep again, noticing his chest rise and fall with his slow, deep breaths, when he started mumbling at me, waving his hand at my smoke.

"Oi, Celty, quit starin' at me. I know ya got no head, but that don't mean ya gotta do that. You always act so weird when ya ain't wearin' your helmet?" His lips twitched up, hinting the faintest of smirks, but his eyes never opened, and I didn't feel like typing, so I let it go, and continued playing with his hair. Sighing contentedly, a small smile danced on Shizuo's lips, and that automatically made any anger, any arguments, any idiotic comments, worth it. This is why he was my best friend. My Shizuo-kun… Mine…

My hands came to a halt and his eyes opened reluctantly, probably wondering why the dullahan's royal treatment anymore. His eyes roamed my frame briefly, and apparently didn't like what he saw there because he gently, or as gently as he could, shoved my PDA in my hand.

"What's the matter? Are ya sick or somethin'?" He looked at me with worried, exhausted eyes, and I cursed myself mentally for concerning him. No one should be allowed to do such things to such a wonderful guy.

"No, no, everything's fine, silly bartender. I was just thinking about some stuff. Your usual Dullahan ponderings." I forced my posture to relax some so that he'd stop worrying and it seemed to work, though I could tell he didn't really believe me. He was probably just trying to keep from offending me. I found myself longing for my head again so I could smile at him, and let him know everything was okay.

"Celty, ya know how you always listen to my problems?" He muttered, his cheeks slightly pink, which caught my attention, since he rarely let anyone see him blush, even me.

"Yeah, of course, I do." I typed quickly to comfort and, hopefully, ease his embarrassment. I was dreadfully curious as to why he was blushing, though. I wanted to know what had made him turn such an interesting color. In all honesty, I had become so accustomed to seeing him dressed only in black and white, aside from the blue sunglasses, that I had become totally oblivious that other colors could even coexist with him. I had to admit, as good as he looked in black and white, red suited him well. In fact, he was just a handsome man…

Stop. Stop right now, Celty. Why are you thinking these things? Cut it out. This is your best friend. He was my best friend, right? Yeah, of course he was. Well… Did I want more? Was best friends enough? I thought it should be, but my un-beating heart seemed to think otherwise. I was dragged from musings by his deep and familiar, gruff voice.

"Well, ya can always talk to me about yours, too. Ya know that, right? I ain't good with none of that therapist bullshit like you, but I can at least listen, and beat the hell outta anyone who's got a problem with it or with you, 'kay?" His golden eyes peered up at me, and it was all I could do to keep from melting into butter right then and there.

"Okay, Shizuo-kun. Arigato."

"And Celty? One more thing." My neck moved a fraction as if a head was still there that I could, a reflex I'd picked up when I was curious.

"Yeah? What's that?" I removed one of my hands from his hair, smoothing out the creases in his forehead again from his scowl. This time is seemed he was furrowing his brow in concentration.

"I really meant what I said earlier." He mumbled taking my hand that was on his forehead in his own, giving it a squeeze.

"Hmm? You said a lot things earlier, silly." I should know him better by now, but he usually doesn't talk like this. How am I supposed to know what he means?

"'Bout you bein' beautiful and junk. Ya are, and don't ya forget it either, or I'll kick your ass." The traces of his smirk were back and with a vengeance, too.

Damn. He really was handsome.


End file.
